The present invention relates to a means for conveying a mixture of products having different density from one place to another via a transport pipe and with the help of compressed air. The mixture may contain particles of different sizes. It is desirable for the mixture to be as homogenous as possible and not divided into layers of different sizes. An example of such a mixture is fodder mixtures which may contain both largish particles and particles in the form of powdered grains. In the case of fodder it is important for the mixture to be as homogenous as possible since it is to be used for feeding animals and it is important for the animals to receive a correctly balanced mixture on which to feed. A fodder mix may be fully homogenous at the delivery point, transferred to a tank vehicle and then transported to a consumer who generally has a silo. The mixture is transferred to the silo from the tank via a transport pipe using compressed air. When the fodder mix is emptied into the silo, the homogeneity is generally lost, which is a disadvantage to the consumer. To prevent this happening the use of a cyclone has been suggested at the top of the silo to maintain the homogeneity. However, the cyclone has the drawback that its walls are worn relatively quickly by passing fodder.